


Rain and Harmony

by Talonfeather (Maysun)



Category: Milky Way - Fandom
Genre: Estate!Canon, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maysun/pseuds/Talonfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its raining outside the Estate, and Charon is playing his guitar. Everyone enjoys hearing him play but for one certain someone, the sound is special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain and Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for the budding Milky Way fandom. Makemake and Charon are both dwarf planets that are just beyond Pluto.

Charon was playing again, she could hear him through the walls. Tonight was an acoustic guitar kind of night, Makemake supposed she could see his reasoning. The raindrops were pouring down outside her window and the wind was starting to pick up and create quite the storm. Just the right kind of mood for a quiet guitar and a good book. 

She knew the rest of the household could probably hear him as well, that was why they had all voted to give him that particular room after all. Everyone on the Estate loved to hear him play, even Sol and Moon and Saturn the three most distant people she lived with. Well Moon wasn’t distant per se but…tried to be. She certainly tried to be. But even Moon loved to hear Charon play. His music was like magic, had the power to make them all spin in harmony and forget the quarrels that inevitably broke out.

With a sigh Makemake turned back to the rainy view outside her window and wished she was in that room with him. She knew all the words he quietly sang to this song, and could hear the wonderful counter harmony in hear head. It was perfect. For a moment she could see it perfectly…

Makemake would just sing, burst into wonderful song as she walked down the hall to the room of Charon and he would be shocked but continue the song as a true musician and his own voice would grow louder with her’s. The others in the house would wonder what the beautiful new addition to the familiar song would be and peek outside of their doors. 

Mercury would be smiling shyly like he did, Venus wouldn’t know whether to be happy for Makemake or upset that someone else was in the spotlight. Earth would be clapping and grinning and might even cheer at the end, Moon would try and look disapproving of the change, Moon hated Change, but would secretly love the new sounds. Ceres would wait til Mars said anything to react and Mars would just shut her door and retreat back into her room, trying not to look impressed. Jupiter would be standing next to Earth, grinning and clapping just as wide. Saturn would listen quietly, and elegantly as befitted a man ‘such as himself’. Uranus would try and join in with something silly and Venus would get so angry at him, Neptune would be trying to calm them both down, giving Makemake and Charon apologetic looks. Pluto would be making a huge deal out of _their new friend, the wonderful singer_ , and _long lost twin who plays the guitar_! Haumea would simply be leaning in her doorway, looking calm and pleased, like she knew Makemake could do it all along.

Then when the song finished and the echo fades in the hallway they would all wander back into their own rooms or other parts of the house. Only Charon would want to talk to her and she would reply without a stutter and they would stay up all night singing and talking about music together. It would be wonderful.

A clap of thunder brought Makemake back to the present and reality. She wasn’t singing with Charon and he had long since moved on to other songs. Fighting back tears from her eyes Makemake picked up the book she had been meaning to read and sat down resolutely on her bed. One day. One day that _would_ be reality.


End file.
